


Under the Mistletoe

by jughead_jones



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, its one of those, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jughead_jones/pseuds/jughead_jones
Summary: In which the boys have their own Christmas celebration. This is disgustingly cute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello all! i've been caught up with exams and holiday stuff so if you're wondering why i haven't updated Reach or HEAVEN, that's why. Here's something short and sweet to hold you over until i can focus on those updates :)

It was the Saturday before Christmas. Cookies were being made. It was supposed to be a simple ordeal, but it’d turned into a game of “Who Can Bake the Most Cookies Before Running Out of Ingredients”. There was flour and confectioners’ sugar everywhere. Everywhere; On the counters, the floor, their pajamas. Even on Philip’s nose. Lukas backed Philip into the counter near the stove, “You’ve got, uh, a little–” He leaned in, shyly licking the sugar off of Philip’s face. The shorter boy scrunched up his nose in disgust, “what the hell, Lukas! You don’t just go around licking people. Weird ass.” He continued to mumble halfhearted insults under his breath. Lukas found it endearing. 

What they ended up with was a whole bunch of deformed fudge cookies with more dough on each other than in the oven. There was maybe a dozen and a half that made it, out of the tripled recipe they’d attempted. Damned testosterone. 

Lukas grabbed his shirt by the hem, puling it up and over his head. This shook some of the flour to the floor, which Philip sighed at, shaking his head. Lukas laughed, “What now?’

“Oh,” He tisked, “Nothing.”

“Really? Is that what this is?”

“Is what what this is?” He quirked an eyebrow.

“This,” Lukas gestured vaguely between them and the mess they had made, then he took a quick step forward, grabbing Philip around his waist, hauling him up and over his shoulder like a child, “is a WAR.”

Lukas made his way from the kitchen to the living room, with Philip thrashing here and there, attempting to break free. Once he reached the couch, he threw the struggling boy down onto the cushions, climbing on top of him quickly. He began to tickle and poke at Philip’s sides and stomach, up and down his ribcage. Even towards his hipbones. Philip was red-faced, wide-grin laughing. It was such a beautiful sight and sound.

Philip tried to speak a few times but just kept wheezing with laughter, his whole body shaking with it. Finally, he managed a broken, “Pl-please!” To which Lukas took hold of Philip’s hands that were trying to shove him off, pinning them above his head, “What?”

He smirked down at Philip, who attempted to speak again, but Lukas cut off whatever he was going to say by kissing him hard. Philip froze, still breathing heavily from the previous assault. Lukas parted their lips, “What was that?”

Philip got a sudden burst of strength, flipping them back so Lukas’ legs were wrapped around him. “I said,” He leaned forward, “You’re an asshole.” He punctuated each word with a small kiss, starting at Lukas’ lips and going down his neck from there.

“Hey, hey now. Don’t get too excited just yet,” Lukas shrugged towards the well-decorated tree, “You haven’t opened your gifts yet.” This seemed to break Philip out of some trance that he was in, licking and sucking at spots on Lukas’ neck and collarbones. He looked over towards the floor with the festive packages lined all around, stacked one on top of another. 

“Alright,” Philip started to move off of his lap, “You’ve got me interested. For now.”

“Well, go on!” They’d moved to the carpet next to the tree, Lukas was already handing one of the small, wrapped boxes to him, eager to see the light in Philip’s eyes when he opens the gifts. 

Philip is the person that tears the gift wrap by peeling at the folded corners, trying not to make a mess. It’s endearing. Lukas’ heart swells a little at the furrow in the smaller boy’s brow, creased in concentration. When he gets the small box unwrapped, he breaks into a toothy grin, Lukas melts, “Do you like it?”

Philip laughs a little, holding up the package of blank polaroid film, “I love it, Lukas, now I can finally use that camera you bought me!” He was smiling so genuinely that Lukas couldn’t help but smile back at him. He leaned in to kiss Philip, but he stopped him with a finger on his lips, “Wait, I wanna put this to use right now.” He stood, walking over to his bag by the door. He reached in, taking out the old polaroid, shaking a bit as he inserted the film. He aimed the lens toward Lukas, but then he seemed to change his mind, lowering the camera. 

“Let’s go upstairs and get some fresh clothes on, we’re covered in shit.” He laughed a little.

Lukas was already on his feet, he had a surprise waiting upstairs for Philip and was struck with a bolt of excitement. It was more a gift to himself, but Philip should appreciate the gesture.

They have a halfhearted race up the stairs and Philip beats him by only like half a second. He should’ve won, really. He let him win subconsciously, probably. More Christmas spirit. Philip, makes it to the doorway before Lukas stops him, because he apparently didn’t notice the surprise. “Hey,” He grabs a hold of Philip’s hand, looks up, smirks, and practically purrs, “Looks like you have to kiss me now, huh?”

Philip is caught off guard, looking up and seeing the lone mistletoe leaf duct-taped to the trim. “You…have got to be kidding me, Lukas.” He starts to laugh again, breathy this time. “That, sir, is the most pathetic mistletoe I have ever laid eyes on.” He pushes Lukas up against the doorjamb, leaning in. Philip looks at Lukas’ lips for a long moment, then he does the most unexpected thing he could have done.

Philip drops to his knees, placing the camera next to him on the floor. He leans in dangerously close to Lukas’ thin pajama pants. Then, he seems to make up his mind, he leans in and places a firm kiss to the shocked boy’s crotch. Lukas is instantly aroused, harder than he’d like to admit. That…was the last thing he could’ve imagined being the outcome of his little stunt. Lukas is open-mouth staring at Philip, who is quite pleased with himself, there on the floor. He places another kiss on his groin, applying a bit more pressure this time, he hisses in response. 

Philip leans back a little, starting to tug at the drawstrings on Lukas’ pants, “You know…” He yanks down the pants and boxers in one swipe. He takes a hold of Lukas’ erection, stroking once, twice. He places a kiss on the swollen head, “You didn’t see any of your presents. But I think there’s one right here that you can open.” He raises a brow, licking his lips.

“You don’t mean-” Lukas gulps for air.

“I do.” He smiles with one side of his mouth. Oh, his mouth. The mouth Lukas is about to open and stick his dick in. He runs his thumb down the side of Philip’s face, making his way toward his lips. His soft, pillow-like lips. He runs his thumb over the soft velvet of Philip’s mouth, parting his lips. Philip takes the finger in his mouth, suckling lightly and then Lukas can’t handle it anymore. He just can’t wait any longer. 

Philip seems to be one step ahead of him, though, and when he takes his hand back, Philip leans in again, kissing up the length of his cock. Stopping at the head to plant a few wet, open-mouthed kisses. He licks the slit, Lukas shudders. Philip takes him in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks. The light pressure and warmth is killing Lukas from the inside out. He doesn’t know how long he can take this before he explodes. 

Lukas cards his fingers through Philip’s hair, pulling him closer by the hairs on the nape of his neck. Philip moans at the assertion of control, and the vibrations send a wave of pleasure so strong through Lukas that he lets out a high-pitched whine. He can’t even be embarrassed when Philip is on the floor practically choking on his erection, lips spread wide, knees digging into the carpet. He’s grinding up into his own hand in rhythm with his mouth.

Lukas just can’t look at him any longer or he’ll be done for. He felt it in his stomach, the built-up energy, waiting to be released. He throws his head back against the doorway, letting out sound he can’t be bothered with restraining. The more noise he makes, the more noise Philip makes, sending more vibrations wracking through his body. Lukas has one hand on Philip’s shoulder, the other in his hand. They’re so loud that he doesn’t hear when Philip picks up the polaroid and snaps a picture while Lukas lets out a particularly animalistic groan.

After the shutter, he looks down at Philip, seeing that his pupils are dilated as far as they could possibly be. Lukas doubts he looks any different, probably worse with all of the sweat. He should be embarrassed or shocked or annoyed at this he thinks. But he isn’t. Actually he’s only more aroused by Philip incorporating his gifts to him in the intimate moment.

He doesn’t warn Philip when he’s going to come, but once again, the boy is one step ahead of Lukas. He feels all the energy draining from him like a battery. Conversely, he feels his affection growing as the seconds pass and Philip works hard to swallow every last bit. He wipes the sweat from Philip’s forehead, grabbing him by the arms, hauling him up into a heated kiss. Lukas backs Philip into the other side of the doorjamb. He pins him there, grinding a knee between Philip’s legs. He feels just how excited the shorter boy is, he’s about to get down on his own knees when the fire alarm sounds.

Shit.

“Lukas!” Philip is laughing, “The god damn cookies.”

Lukas is running down the stairs faster than he thought was possible without breaking his face, rushing to the kitchen, where he sees nothing is on fire, thankfully. There is, however, a lot of smoke. He hears Philip’s laughter as he comes down the stairs after him. God, he’d wage wars and tear down empires for that sound. The cookies are thoroughly burnt and definitely inedible, but Lukas doesn’t care. This is the best Christmas he’s has in a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! comments and suggestions welcome as always !! you know where to find me


End file.
